fictionlibraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Othello/Act 4
SCENE I. Cyprus. Before the castle. Enter OTHELLO and IAGO IAGO Will you think so? OTHELLO Think so, Iago! IAGO What, To kiss in private? OTHELLO An unauthorized kiss. IAGO Or to be naked with her friend in bed An hour or more, not meaning any harm? OTHELLO Naked in bed, Iago, and not mean harm! It is hypocrisy against the devil: They that mean virtuously, and yet do so, The devil their virtue tempts, and they tempt heaven. IAGO So they do nothing, 'tis a venial slip: But if I give my wife a handkerchief,-- OTHELLO What then? IAGO Why, then, 'tis hers, my lord; and, being hers, She may, I think, bestow't on any man. OTHELLO She is protectress of her honour too: May she give that? IAGO Her honour is an essence that's not seen; They have it very oft that have it not: But, for the handkerchief,-- OTHELLO By heaven, I would most gladly have forgot it. Thou said'st, it comes o'er my memory, As doth the raven o'er the infected house, Boding to all--he had my handkerchief. IAGO Ay, what of that? OTHELLO That's not so good now. IAGO What, If I had said I had seen him do you wrong? Or heard him say,--as knaves be such abroad, Who having, by their own importunate suit, Or voluntary dotage of some mistress, Convinced or supplied them, cannot choose But they must blab-- OTHELLO Hath he said any thing? IAGO He hath, my lord; but be you well assured, No more than he'll unswear. OTHELLO What hath he said? IAGO 'Faith, that he did--I know not what he did. OTHELLO What? what? IAGO Lie-- OTHELLO With her? IAGO With her, on her; what you will. OTHELLO Lie with her! lie on her! We say lie on her, when they belie her. Lie with her! that's fulsome. --Handkerchief--confessions--handkerchief!--To confess, and be hanged for his labour;--first, to be hanged, and then to confess.--I tremble at it. Nature would not invest herself in such shadowing passion without some instruction. It is not words that shake me thus. Pish! Noses, ears, and lips. --Is't possible?--Confess--handkerchief!--O devil!-- Falls in a trance IAGO Work on, My medicine, work! Thus credulous fools are caught; And many worthy and chaste dames even thus, All guiltless, meet reproach. What, ho! my lord! My lord, I say! Othello! Enter CASSIO How now, Cassio! CASSIO What's the matter? IAGO My lord is fall'n into an epilepsy: This is his second fit; he had one yesterday. CASSIO Rub him about the temples. IAGO No, forbear; The lethargy must have his quiet course: If not, he foams at mouth and by and by Breaks out to savage madness. Look he stirs: Do you withdraw yourself a little while, He will recover straight: when he is gone, I would on great occasion speak with you. Exit CASSIO How is it, general? have you not hurt your head? OTHELLO Dost thou mock me? IAGO I mock you! no, by heaven. Would you would bear your fortune like a man! OTHELLO A horned man's a monster and a beast. IAGO There's many a beast then in a populous city, And many a civil monster. OTHELLO Did he confess it? IAGO Good sir, be a man; Think every bearded fellow that's but yoked May draw with you: there's millions now alive That nightly lie in those unproper beds Which they dare swear peculiar: your case is better. O, 'tis the spite of hell, the fiend's arch-mock, To lip a wanton in a secure couch, And to suppose her chaste! No, let me know; And knowing what I am, I know what she shall be. OTHELLO O, thou art wise; 'tis certain. IAGO Stand you awhile apart; Confine yourself but in a patient list. Whilst you were here o'erwhelmed with your grief-- A passion most unsuiting such a man-- Cassio came hither: I shifted him away, And laid good 'scuse upon your ecstasy, Bade him anon return and here speak with me; The which he promised. Do but encave yourself, And mark the fleers, the gibes, and notable scorns, That dwell in every region of his face; For I will make him tell the tale anew, Where, how, how oft, how long ago, and when He hath, and is again to cope your wife: I say, but mark his gesture. Marry, patience; Or I shall say you are all in all in spleen, And nothing of a man. OTHELLO Dost thou hear, Iago? I will be found most cunning in my patience; But--dost thou hear?--most bloody. IAGO That's not amiss; But yet keep time in all. Will you withdraw? OTHELLO retires Now will I question Cassio of Bianca, A housewife that by selling her desires Buys herself bread and clothes: it is a creature That dotes on Cassio; as 'tis the strumpet's plague To beguile many and be beguiled by one: He, when he hears of her, cannot refrain From the excess of laughter. Here he comes: Re-enter CASSIO As he shall smile, Othello shall go mad; And his unbookish jealousy must construe Poor Cassio's smiles, gestures and light behavior, Quite in the wrong. How do you now, lieutenant? CASSIO The worser that you give me the addition Whose want even kills me. IAGO Ply Desdemona well, and you are sure on't. Speaking lower Now, if this suit lay in Bianco's power, How quickly should you speed! CASSIO Alas, poor caitiff! OTHELLO Look, how he laughs already! IAGO I never knew woman love man so. CASSIO Alas, poor rogue! I think, i' faith, she loves me. OTHELLO Now he denies it faintly, and laughs it out. IAGO Do you hear, Cassio? OTHELLO Now he importunes him To tell it o'er: go to; well said, well said. IAGO She gives it out that you shall marry hey: Do you intend it? CASSIO Ha, ha, ha! OTHELLO Do you triumph, Roman? do you triumph? CASSIO I marry her! what? a customer! Prithee, bear some charity to my wit: do not think it so unwholesome. Ha, ha, ha! OTHELLO So, so, so, so: they laugh that win. IAGO 'Faith, the cry goes that you shall marry her. CASSIO Prithee, say true. IAGO I am a very villain else. OTHELLO Have you scored me? Well. CASSIO This is the monkey's own giving out: she is persuaded I will marry her, out of her own love and flattery, not out of my promise. OTHELLO Iago beckons me; now he begins the story. CASSIO She was here even now; she haunts me in every place. I was the other day talking on the sea-bank with certain Venetians; and thither comes the bauble, and, by this hand, she falls me thus about my neck-- OTHELLO Crying 'O dear Cassio!' as it were: his gesture imports it. CASSIO So hangs, and lolls, and weeps upon me; so hales, and pulls me: ha, ha, ha! OTHELLO Now he tells how she plucked him to my chamber. O, I see that nose of yours, but not that dog I shall throw it to. CASSIO Well, I must leave her company. IAGO Before me! look, where she comes. CASSIO 'Tis such another fitchew! marry a perfumed one. Enter BIANCA What do you mean by this haunting of me? BIANCA Let the devil and his dam haunt you! What did you mean by that same handkerchief you gave me even now? I was a fine fool to take it. I must take out the work?--A likely piece of work, that you should find it in your chamber, and not know who left it there! This is some minx's token, and I must take out the work? There; give it your hobby-horse: wheresoever you had it, I'll take out no work on't. CASSIO How now, my sweet Bianca! how now! how now! OTHELLO By heaven, that should be my handkerchief! BIANCA An you'll come to supper to-night, you may; an you will not, come when you are next prepared for. Exit IAGO After her, after her. CASSIO 'Faith, I must; she'll rail in the street else. IAGO Will you sup there? CASSIO 'Faith, I intend so. IAGO Well, I may chance to see you; for I would very fain speak with you. CASSIO Prithee, come; will you? IAGO Go to; say no more. Exit CASSIO OTHELLO Advancing How shall I murder him, Iago? IAGO Did you perceive how he laughed at his vice? OTHELLO O Iago! IAGO And did you see the handkerchief? OTHELLO Was that mine? IAGO Yours by this hand: and to see how he prizes the foolish woman your wife! she gave it him, and he hath given it his whore. OTHELLO I would have him nine years a-killing. A fine woman! a fair woman! a sweet woman! IAGO Nay, you must forget that. OTHELLO Ay, let her rot, and perish, and be damned to-night; for she shall not live: no, my heart is turned to stone; I strike it, and it hurts my hand. O, the world hath not a sweeter creature: she might lie by an emperor's side and command him tasks. IAGO Nay, that's not your way. OTHELLO Hang her! I do but say what she is: so delicate with her needle: an admirable musician: O! she will sing the savageness out of a bear: of so high and plenteous wit and invention:-- IAGO She's the worse for all this. OTHELLO O, a thousand thousand times: and then, of so gentle a condition! IAGO Ay, too gentle. OTHELLO Nay, that's certain: but yet the pity of it, Iago! O Iago, the pity of it, Iago! IAGO If you are so fond over her iniquity, give her patent to offend; for, if it touch not you, it comes near nobody. OTHELLO I will chop her into messes: cuckold me! IAGO O, 'tis foul in her. OTHELLO With mine officer! IAGO That's fouler. OTHELLO Get me some poison, Iago; this night: I'll not expostulate with her, lest her body and beauty unprovide my mind again: this night, Iago. IAGO Do it not with poison, strangle her in her bed, even the bed she hath contaminated. OTHELLO Good, good: the justice of it pleases: very good. IAGO And for Cassio, let me be his undertaker: you shall hear more by midnight. OTHELLO Excellent good. A trumpet within What trumpet is that same? IAGO Something from Venice, sure. 'Tis Lodovico Come from the duke: and, see, your wife is with him. Enter LODOVICO, DESDEMONA, and Attendants LODOVICO Save you, worthy general! OTHELLO With all my heart, sir. LODOVICO The duke and senators of Venice greet you. Gives him a letter OTHELLO I kiss the instrument of their pleasures. Opens the letter, and reads DESDEMONA And what's the news, good cousin Lodovico? IAGO I am very glad to see you, signior Welcome to Cyprus. LODOVICO I thank you. How does Lieutenant Cassio? IAGO Lives, sir. DESDEMONA Cousin, there's fall'n between him and my lord An unkind breach: but you shall make all well. OTHELLO Are you sure of that? DESDEMONA My lord? OTHELLO Reads 'This fail you not to do, as you will--' LODOVICO He did not call; he's busy in the paper. Is there division 'twixt my lord and Cassio? DESDEMONA A most unhappy one: I would do much To atone them, for the love I bear to Cassio. OTHELLO Fire and brimstone! DESDEMONA My lord? OTHELLO Are you wise? DESDEMONA What, is he angry? LODOVICO May be the letter moved him; For, as I think, they do command him home, Deputing Cassio in his government. DESDEMONA Trust me, I am glad on't. OTHELLO Indeed! DESDEMONA My lord? OTHELLO I am glad to see you mad. DESDEMONA Why, sweet Othello,-- OTHELLO her Devil! DESDEMONA I have not deserved this. LODOVICO My lord, this would not be believed in Venice, Though I should swear I saw't: 'tis very much: Make her amends; she weeps. OTHELLO O devil, devil! If that the earth could teem with woman's tears, Each drop she falls would prove a crocodile. Out of my sight! DESDEMONA I will not stay to offend you. Going LODOVICO Truly, an obedient lady: I do beseech your lordship, call her back. OTHELLO Mistress! DESDEMONA My lord? OTHELLO What would you with her, sir? LODOVICO Who, I, my lord? OTHELLO Ay; you did wish that I would make her turn: Sir, she can turn, and turn, and yet go on, And turn again; and she can weep, sir, weep; And she's obedient, as you say, obedient, Very obedient. Proceed you in your tears. Concerning this, sir,--O well-painted passion!-- I am commanded home. Get you away; I'll send for you anon. Sir, I obey the mandate, And will return to Venice. Hence, avaunt! Exit DESDEMONA Cassio shall have my place. And, sir, tonight, I do entreat that we may sup together: You are welcome, sir, to Cyprus.--Goats and monkeys! Exit LODOVICO Is this the noble Moor whom our full senate Call all in all sufficient? Is this the nature Whom passion could not shake? whose solid virtue The shot of accident, nor dart of chance, Could neither graze nor pierce? IAGO He is much changed. LODOVICO Are his wits safe? is he not light of brain? IAGO He's that he is: I may not breathe my censure What he might be: if what he might he is not, I would to heaven he were! LODOVICO What, strike his wife! IAGO 'Faith, that was not so well; yet would I knew That stroke would prove the worst! LODOVICO Is it his use? Or did the letters work upon his blood, And new-create this fault? IAGO Alas, alas! It is not honesty in me to speak What I have seen and known. You shall observe him, And his own courses will denote him so That I may save my speech: do but go after, And mark how he continues. LODOVICO I am sorry that I am deceived in him. Exeunt SCENE II. A room in the castle. Enter OTHELLO and EMILIA OTHELLO You have seen nothing then? EMILIA Nor ever heard, nor ever did suspect. OTHELLO Yes, you have seen Cassio and she together. EMILIA But then I saw no harm, and then I heard Each syllable that breath made up between them. OTHELLO What, did they never whisper? EMILIA Never, my lord. OTHELLO Nor send you out o' the way? EMILIA Never. OTHELLO To fetch her fan, her gloves, her mask, nor nothing? EMILIA Never, my lord. OTHELLO That's strange. EMILIA I durst, my lord, to wager she is honest, Lay down my soul at stake: if you think other, Remove your thought; it doth abuse your bosom. If any wretch have put this in your head, Let heaven requite it with the serpent's curse! For, if she be not honest, chaste, and true, There's no man happy; the purest of their wives Is foul as slander. OTHELLO Bid her come hither: go. Exit EMILIA She says enough; yet she's a simple bawd That cannot say as much. This is a subtle whore, A closet lock and key of villanous secrets And yet she'll kneel and pray; I have seen her do't. Enter DESDEMONA with EMILIA DESDEMONA My lord, what is your will? OTHELLO Pray, chuck, come hither. DESDEMONA What is your pleasure? OTHELLO Let me see your eyes; Look in my face. DESDEMONA What horrible fancy's this? OTHELLO EMILIA Some of your function, mistress; Leave procreants alone and shut the door; Cough, or cry 'hem,' if any body come: Your mystery, your mystery: nay, dispatch. Exit EMILIA DESDEMONA Upon my knees, what doth your speech import? I understand a fury in your words. But not the words. OTHELLO Why, what art thou? DESDEMONA Your wife, my lord; your true And loyal wife. OTHELLO Come, swear it, damn thyself Lest, being like one of heaven, the devils themselves Should fear to seize thee: therefore be double damn'd: Swear thou art honest. DESDEMONA Heaven doth truly know it. OTHELLO Heaven truly knows that thou art false as hell. DESDEMONA To whom, my lord? with whom? how am I false? OTHELLO O Desdemona! away! away! away! DESDEMONA Alas the heavy day! Why do you weep? Am I the motive of these tears, my lord? If haply you my father do suspect An instrument of this your calling back, Lay not your blame on me: If you have lost him, Why, I have lost him too. OTHELLO Had it pleased heaven To try me with affliction; had they rain'd All kinds of sores and shames on my bare head. Steep'd me in poverty to the very lips, Given to captivity me and my utmost hopes, I should have found in some place of my soul A drop of patience: but, alas, to make me A fixed figure for the time of scorn To point his slow unmoving finger at! Yet could I bear that too; well, very well: But there, where I have garner'd up my heart, Where either I must live, or bear no life; The fountain from the which my current runs, Or else dries up; to be discarded thence! Or keep it as a cistern for foul toads To knot and gender in! Turn thy complexion there, Patience, thou young and rose-lipp'd cherubin,-- Ay, there, look grim as hell! DESDEMONA I hope my noble lord esteems me honest. OTHELLO O, ay; as summer flies are in the shambles, That quicken even with blowing. O thou weed, Who art so lovely fair and smell'st so sweet That the sense aches at thee, would thou hadst ne'er been born! DESDEMONA Alas, what ignorant sin have I committed? OTHELLO Was this fair paper, this most goodly book, Made to write 'whore' upon? What committed! Committed! O thou public commoner! I should make very forges of my cheeks, That would to cinders burn up modesty, Did I but speak thy deeds. What committed! Heaven stops the nose at it and the moon winks, The bawdy wind that kisses all it meets Is hush'd within the hollow mine of earth, And will not hear it. What committed! Impudent strumpet! DESDEMONA By heaven, you do me wrong. OTHELLO Are you not a strumpet? DESDEMONA No, as I am a Christian: If to preserve this vessel for my lord From any other foul unlawful touch Be not to be a strumpet, I am none. OTHELLO What, not a whore? DESDEMONA No, as I shall be saved. OTHELLO Is't possible? DESDEMONA O, heaven forgive us! OTHELLO I cry you mercy, then: I took you for that cunning whore of Venice That married with Othello. Raising his voice You, mistress, That have the office opposite to Saint Peter, And keep the gate of hell! Re-enter EMILIA You, you, ay, you! We have done our course; there's money for your pains: I pray you, turn the key and keep our counsel. Exit EMILIA Alas, what does this gentleman conceive? How do you, madam? how do you, my good lady? DESDEMONA 'Faith, half asleep. EMILIA Good madam, what's the matter with my lord? DESDEMONA With who? EMILIA Why, with my lord, madam. DESDEMONA Who is thy lord? EMILIA He that is yours, sweet lady. DESDEMONA I have none: do not talk to me, Emilia; I cannot weep; nor answer have I none, But what should go by water. Prithee, tonight Lay on my bed my wedding sheets: remember; And call thy husband hither. EMILIA Here's a change indeed! Exit DESDEMONA 'Tis meet I should be used so, very meet. How have I been behaved, that he might stick The small'st opinion on my least misuse? Re-enter EMILIA with IAGO IAGO What is your pleasure, madam? How is't with you? DESDEMONA I cannot tell. Those that do teach young babes Do it with gentle means and easy tasks: He might have chid me so; for, in good faith, I am a child to chiding. IAGO What's the matter, lady? EMILIA Alas, Iago, my lord hath so bewhored her. Thrown such despite and heavy terms upon her, As true hearts cannot bear. DESDEMONA Am I that name, Iago? IAGO What name, fair lady? DESDEMONA Such as she says my lord did say I was. EMILIA He call'd her whore: a beggar in his drink Could not have laid such terms upon his callat. IAGO Why did he so? DESDEMONA I do not know; I am sure I am none such. IAGO Do not weep, do not weep. Alas the day! EMILIA Hath she forsook so many noble matches, Her father and her country and her friends, To be call'd whore? would it not make one weep? DESDEMONA It is my wretched fortune. IAGO Beshrew him for't! How comes this trick upon him? DESDEMONA Nay, heaven doth know. EMILIA I will be hang'd, if some eternal villain, Some busy and insinuating rogue, Some cogging, cozening slave, to get some office, Have not devised this slander; I'll be hang'd else. IAGO Fie, there is no such man; it is impossible. DESDEMONA If any such there be, heaven pardon him! EMILIA A halter pardon him! and hell gnaw his bones! Why should he call her whore? who keeps her company? What place? what time? what form? what likelihood? The Moor's abused by some most villanous knave, Some base notorious knave, some scurvy fellow. O heaven, that such companions thou'ldst unfold, And put in every honest hand a whip To lash the rascals naked through the world Even from the east to the west! IAGO Speak within door. EMILIA O, fie upon them! Some such squire he was That turn'd your wit the seamy side without, And made you to suspect me with the Moor. IAGO You are a fool; go to. DESDEMONA O good Iago, What shall I do to win my lord again? Good friend, go to him; for, by this light of heaven, I know not how I lost him. Here I kneel: If e'er my will did trespass 'gainst his love, Either in discourse of thought or actual deed, Or that mine eyes, mine ears, or any sense, Delighted them in any other form; Or that I do not yet, and ever did. And ever will--though he do shake me off To beggarly divorcement--love him dearly, Comfort forswear me! Unkindness may do much; And his unkindness may defeat my life, But never taint my love. I cannot say 'whore:' It does abhor me now I speak the word; To do the act that might the addition earn Not the world's mass of vanity could make me. IAGO I pray you, be content; 'tis but his humour: The business of the state does him offence, And he does chide with you. DESDEMONA If 'twere no other-- IAGO 'Tis but so, I warrant. Trumpets within Hark, how these instruments summon to supper! The messengers of Venice stay the meat; Go in, and weep not; all things shall be well. Exeunt DESDEMONA and EMILIA Enter RODERIGO How now, Roderigo! RODERIGO I do not find that thou dealest justly with me. IAGO What in the contrary? RODERIGO Every day thou daffest me with some device, Iago; and rather, as it seems to me now, keepest from me all conveniency than suppliest me with the least advantage of hope. I will indeed no longer endure it, nor am I yet persuaded to put up in peace what already I have foolishly suffered. IAGO Will you hear me, Roderigo? RODERIGO 'Faith, I have heard too much, for your words and performances are no kin together. IAGO You charge me most unjustly. RODERIGO With nought but truth. I have wasted myself out of my means. The jewels you have had from me to deliver to Desdemona would half have corrupted a votarist: you have told me she hath received them and returned me expectations and comforts of sudden respect and acquaintance, but I find none. IAGO Well; go to; very well. RODERIGO Very well! go to! I cannot go to, man; nor 'tis not very well: nay, I think it is scurvy, and begin to find myself fobbed in it. IAGO Very well. RODERIGO I tell you 'tis not very well. I will make myself known to Desdemona: if she will return me my jewels, I will give over my suit and repent my unlawful solicitation; if not, assure yourself I will seek satisfaction of you. IAGO You have said now. RODERIGO Ay, and said nothing but what I protest intendment of doing. IAGO Why, now I see there's mettle in thee, and even from this instant to build on thee a better opinion than ever before. Give me thy hand, Roderigo: thou hast taken against me a most just exception; but yet, I protest, I have dealt most directly in thy affair. RODERIGO It hath not appeared. IAGO I grant indeed it hath not appeared, and your suspicion is not without wit and judgment. But, Roderigo, if thou hast that in thee indeed, which I have greater reason to believe now than ever, I mean purpose, courage and valour, this night show it: if thou the next night following enjoy not Desdemona, take me from this world with treachery and devise engines for my life. RODERIGO Well, what is it? is it within reason and compass? IAGO Sir, there is especial commission come from Venice to depute Cassio in Othello's place. RODERIGO Is that true? why, then Othello and Desdemona return again to Venice. IAGO O, no; he goes into Mauritania and takes away with him the fair Desdemona, unless his abode be lingered here by some accident: wherein none can be so determinate as the removing of Cassio. RODERIGO How do you mean, removing of him? IAGO Why, by making him uncapable of Othello's place; knocking out his brains. RODERIGO And that you would have me to do? IAGO Ay, if you dare do yourself a profit and a right. He sups to-night with a harlotry, and thither will I go to him: he knows not yet of his horrorable fortune. If you will watch his going thence, which I will fashion to fall out between twelve and one, you may take him at your pleasure: I will be near to second your attempt, and he shall fall between us. Come, stand not amazed at it, but go along with me; I will show you such a necessity in his death that you shall think yourself bound to put it on him. It is now high suppertime, and the night grows to waste: about it. RODERIGO I will hear further reason for this. IAGO And you shall be satisfied. Exeunt SCENE III. Another room In the castle. Enter OTHELLO, LODOVICO, DESDEMONA, EMILIA and Attendants LODOVICO I do beseech you, sir, trouble yourself no further. OTHELLO O, pardon me: 'twill do me good to walk. LODOVICO Madam, good night; I humbly thank your ladyship. DESDEMONA Your honour is most welcome. OTHELLO Will you walk, sir? O,--Desdemona,-- DESDEMONA My lord? OTHELLO Get you to bed on the instant; I will be returned forthwith: dismiss your attendant there: look it be done. DESDEMONA I will, my lord. Exeunt OTHELLO, LODOVICO, and Attendants EMILIA How goes it now? he looks gentler than he did. DESDEMONA He says he will return incontinent: He hath commanded me to go to bed, And bade me to dismiss you. EMILIA Dismiss me! DESDEMONA It was his bidding: therefore, good Emilia,. Give me my nightly wearing, and adieu: We must not now displease him. EMILIA I would you had never seen him! DESDEMONA So would not I my love doth so approve him, That even his stubbornness, his cheques, his frowns-- Prithee, unpin me,--have grace and favour in them. EMILIA I have laid those sheets you bade me on the bed. DESDEMONA All's one. Good faith, how foolish are our minds! If I do die before thee prithee, shroud me In one of those same sheets. EMILIA Come, come you talk. DESDEMONA My mother had a maid call'd Barbara: She was in love, and he she loved proved mad And did forsake her: she had a song of 'willow;' An old thing 'twas, but it express'd her fortune, And she died singing it: that song to-night Will not go from my mind; I have much to do, But to go hang my head all at one side, And sing it like poor Barbara. Prithee, dispatch. EMILIA Shall I go fetch your night-gown? DESDEMONA No, unpin me here. This Lodovico is a proper man. EMILIA A very handsome man. DESDEMONA He speaks well. EMILIA I know a lady in Venice would have walked barefoot to Palestine for a touch of his nether lip. DESDEMONA Singing The poor soul sat sighing by a sycamore tree, Sing all a green willow: Her hand on her bosom, her head on her knee, Sing willow, willow, willow: The fresh streams ran by her, and murmur'd her moans; Sing willow, willow, willow; Her salt tears fell from her, and soften'd the stones; Lay by these:-- Singing Sing willow, willow, willow; Prithee, hie thee; he'll come anon:-- Singing Sing all a green willow must be my garland. Let nobody blame him; his scorn I approve,- Nay, that's not next.--Hark! who is't that knocks? EMILIA It's the wind. DESDEMONA Singing I call'd my love false love; but what said he then? Sing willow, willow, willow: If I court moe women, you'll couch with moe men! So, get thee gone; good night Ate eyes do itch; Doth that bode weeping? EMILIA 'Tis neither here nor there. DESDEMONA I have heard it said so. O, these men, these men! Dost thou in conscience think,--tell me, Emilia,-- That there be women do abuse their husbands In such gross kind? EMILIA There be some such, no question. DESDEMONA Wouldst thou do such a deed for all the world? EMILIA Why, would not you? DESDEMONA No, by this heavenly light! EMILIA Nor I neither by this heavenly light; I might do't as well i' the dark. DESDEMONA Wouldst thou do such a deed for all the world? EMILIA The world's a huge thing: it is a great price. For a small vice. DESDEMONA In troth, I think thou wouldst not. EMILIA In troth, I think I should; and undo't when I had done. Marry, I would not do such a thing for a joint-ring, nor for measures of lawn, nor for gowns, petticoats, nor caps, nor any petty exhibition; but for the whole world,--why, who would not make her husband a cuckold to make him a monarch? I should venture purgatory for't. DESDEMONA Beshrew me, if I would do such a wrong For the whole world. EMILIA Why the wrong is but a wrong i' the world: and having the world for your labour, tis a wrong in your own world, and you might quickly make it right. DESDEMONA I do not think there is any such woman. EMILIA Yes, a dozen; and as many to the vantage as would store the world they played for. But I do think it is their husbands' faults If wives do fall: say that they slack their duties, And pour our treasures into foreign laps, Or else break out in peevish jealousies, Throwing restraint upon us; or say they strike us, Or scant our former having in despite; Why, we have galls, and though we have some grace, Yet have we some revenge. Let husbands know Their wives have sense like them: they see and smell And have their palates both for sweet and sour, As husbands have. What is it that they do When they change us for others? Is it sport? I think it is: and doth affection breed it? I think it doth: is't frailty that thus errs? It is so too: and have not we affections, Desires for sport, and frailty, as men have? Then let them use us well: else let them know, The ills we do, their ills instruct us so. DESDEMONA Good night, good night: heaven me such uses send, Not to pick bad from bad, but by bad mend! Exeunt < Previous Act | Next Act > Category:Article Subpages